Definition of love
by LexiPika
Summary: While the Crystal Gems take a break from doing the drill, Peridot keeps on learning about the Earth culture and she finds out about a new, unknown word: Love. What is love, she wonders? Well, most likely, she will find out soon. (Amedot Shipping)
1. Chapter 1: Resting

The gems were inside the house. They were taking a break from building the drill. Amethyst was tired from the events that happened between her and Peridot and she decided to rest and eat something. She opened the fridge and got some frozen chicken while Pearl and Garnet were speaking about the drill.

 **„How much will it take to be finished?"** asked Pearl, somewhat worried about it.

 **„I don't know. But we will finish it as soon as possible** , Garnet replied. **The Cluster, according to Peridot's information has little time until hatching. If we do not hurry, then..."** She squeezed her fists and stopped talking. Silence took over. Amethyst came to the table and put the chicken on the table.

 **"Hey, do you guys want some? You seem a bit too tense."**

 **„No, no, Amethyst, I do not want that thing to pass inside me. And I think Garnet does not want any either."** Pearl said, disgusted.

 **„Jeez, I was just asking.."** Amethyst took her plate with chicken away. She wanted to talk to someone so she went to see Steven. But she noticed that he was sleeping so she had to leave him. Amethyst entered her room and stood in one of her piles.

 **„Man, I wish I had someone to talk to."** She thought to herself. At such times, she hates being alone. „I guess I will just take a nap." she said, eating one more piece of chicken and throwing herself to the ground. She fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Question

The purple gem woke up. **„Wow, seems like I slept for a while."** she thought to herself. **„Oh, I still have chicken. Maybe I should see how Pearl and Garnet are doing."** she said, taking the chicken with her. She was slowly brushing her hand through her hair. Her hair got really frazzled from all the stress about the drill. She got out of her room and was ready to say something, but she heard a scream.

 **„NOOOOOOOO. I WANT STEVEN!"**

 **„Peridot, be quiet! Steven is sleeping, humans need rest!"** Pearl said, whispering. **„If you really need anyone, why don't you simply talk to me or Garnet?"**

 **„Uhh, guys?"** Amethyst stood there watching Pearl and Garnet stay at the door of Steven's bathroom. „What is going on?"

Pearl came to Amethyst. **„Ugh, Peridot needs help for something and she needs Steven to tell her. I tried to convince her to leave me or Garnet in, but she is so stubborn!"**

 **„Let me try. Maybe she will let me in."** Amethyst showed a concerned face.

 **„Huh? Okay, if you believe so, you can go."** The white, slender gem answered.

Amethyst went to the bathroom door. She knocked and asked Peridot if she could enter.

 **„Ugh, fiine, but only you can enter!"** Peridot said from the other side of the door.

Amethyst entered the bathroom and noticed Peridot staying in the bathtub. Peridot seemed a bit dizzy. Amethyst sat next to the bathtub and looked into Peridot's eyes.

 **"Ok, what's up?"**

 **„Aaamethyst...what is love?"**

Amethyst was quite surprised at the question. She thought Peridot would ask her something more unsignifiant. Amethyst looked down. **„Well, firstly, love is a feeling. It is like when you are attracted to someone."**

 **„Like how are you in the team, you and the other three cl.. ahem, gems?"** Peridot said, blushing a bit. She seemed a bit flustered.

 **„Well, heheh, yeah, but you see, love comes in many different forms."**

 **„Huh? How?"**

 **„Firstly, there is family love. Like the one you mentioned. That means that we love each other as family, and we will help each other no matter what."**

 **„That seems...interesting. What other forms of love are there?"** The green gem asked while playing with her hands.

 **„Well, there is also the romantic love. You see, when two gems love each other truly, they most likely fuse to make the bond between them stronger. Like Garnet."**

 **„Ugh, so this is what you really call love? But she is fused because her two gems that form her are weak! And useless!"**

 **„Peridot, you are wrong. Love's secrets are to be found only by gems that feel it. I never felt it, I really do not know how it feels. Why didn't you leave Pearl or even Garnet in? They know the experience. They experienced love before. I didn't."** Amethyst said, sad.

 **„Uh, Amethyst?"**

Amethyst looked back into Peridot's eyes. Peridot's blush became a bit more intense.

 **„I trust you more than I trust them. Thanks for providing me with information."**

 **„With pleasure. Hey, do you want some chicken?"**

 **„What is chicken?"**

 **„Heheh, Peridot, just put it in your mouth. It is food from Earth, nerd."** Amethyst started laughing. Peridot tasted the chicken. She liked it. Amethyst was ready to exit the door but she got stopped.

 **„Hey! Wait!"**

 **„Huh?"**

 **„May you.. please.. leave that chicken on the ground?"**

 **„Sure, soothe yourself."** Amethyst left the plate on the floor and got out the room. She told Pearl and Garnet about the meeting. Garnet slightly smiled but then she calmed down.

 **„So, Peridot wants to know about love?"** Garnet asked, a bit concerned.

 **„Yes, it seemed weird for me too, but I think that maybe she just wants to learn about the human culture?"** Amethyst answered, unsure about her answer.

 **„Or maybe about you?"** Pearl put her hand at the mouth. **„No, I did not mean to, I just thought that.."**

 **„Pearl, she just wants to learn something. You should not exaggerate."**

 **„I am sorry.."**

 **„Enough talking, we need rest. Steven needs his rest too, so let's go back in the temple. We will talk more tomorrow."** Garnet told Amethyst and Pearl.

 **„Yes Garnet, you are right. We will talk tomorrow."**

 **„Bye guys!"** Amethyst said.

 **„Bye!"** The other two gems said, remaining in the kitchen.

Amethyst stepped into her room, thinking about the conversation with Peridot. „How ridiculous it would be to love Peridot like Pearl said. She does not know about the feeling, it is impossible for her to feel it." she thought to herself. Amethyst threw a pile of junk into the water, so it would reach to Pearl. Amethyst jumped back in the pile she slept in before and fell asleep again. She heard some whispers coming from another room, but they faded away.


End file.
